Question: Rewrite ${((5^{4})(6^{-5}))^{-8}}$ in the form ${5^n \times 6^m}$.
${ ((5^{4})(6^{-5}))^{-8} = (5^{(4)(-8)})(6^{(-5)(-8)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((5^{4})(6^{-5}))^{-8}} = 5^{-32} \times 6^{40}} $